Harry Potter, Scion of Harker
by VizeerLord
Summary: the Blood will always tell. HP was in Cheddar that fateful night. His mother had Secrets even she did not know. Albus has tickled the Dragon! And He is not Amused.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Scion of Harker

Isdh

Ch 0

10/31/60

Hellsing Estate, Arthur's Office.

The Stately Lord looked up as the Groundskeeper, Evans, entered his office. "Oh, Evans. Good timing ole' chap. You and your lovely wife have served my House well these last few years." He stood to shake the man's hand. "Now, I fear, I must ask you two to do even more. Earlier today, a good friend was killed. His entire Family slaughtered, with the soul exception of their Daughter. His enemies will look for her here, soon. I need someone I trust to take her in." Arthur led the way to a pram sitting by the fire, a redheaded babe sleeping within. "I know you and your wife have a girl already, and all that. Gossip states that your wife wants to return to Cokeworth to be closer to her Family." He looks at the man. "I am offering you a chance here. A house in Cokeworth, full pension, and a letter of references. I just need little Lily here to be cared for. I will even include a school trust for both girls."

Evans blinked. "To be clear, Sir. You want me and my wife to take in this beautiful child, in exchange for a house near her folks, full benefits, and you are offering to pay for both girls to go to any school they desire?" the Lord nodded, "What's the catch?"

"Come the Dawn, Lily Harker dies, as Lily Evans lives." Arthur sighed. "She can never know…"

"Then do not tell me." the large man stroked a finger over the red silky tresses. "I can not let slip, what I never knew."

121

05/29/1993

Hogwarts, Chamber of Secrets

Harry drove the sword up through the roof of the mouth of the Massive Snake… a fang stabbing his arm, and breaking off, just to the hand side of his elbow. As both wizard and beast crashed to the floor, he rolled free from it's mouth.

"**And now you both die."** the shade of T. crowed. "**It is just a matter of Time!"**

Harry pulled the broken fang from his arm, and stabbed the book at his knee. "No, Tom. You die. Fate is not done with us yet."

We all know how this chapter of the story ends.

121

06/08/93

Hogwarts express

Harry had a few minutes to himself, so he was polishing his glasses, when Hermione burst into the cabin.

"What's wrong Harry?" a flick and swish of her wand, and her trunk jumped into the overhead rack.

"My glasses are not working." He took them off again, before blinking, than frowning. "Oh Merlin. I got better this last week." He went to toss them, before he frowned deeper. "With them, I am Harry Potter, Teen Wizard." he put them on. "With them off, I am Harold Pots, muggle slacker." he swiped the specs from his face.

Hermione snickered, getting the muggle joke about how a pair of glasses disguised as one of the greatest comic book heroes. Pulling her wand again, she frowned as she peered at the 'glass' lenses. A muttered incantation, and tapping both slices of Glass, caused the glass to ripple before she handed them back. "Just plain glass. If you still have them in September, I will make them unbreakable."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry slid them back into place. "Been wearing them so long, my face feels funny without them."

Ron soon joined them, just as the train pulled out, heading to London.

121

07/25/93

Cheddar

Vernon had a Work trip, to a small village in the Cheddar region. Marge had invited herself and Ripper along. Petunia and Dudly were not happy to go, but Grunnings had wanted to whole Family, and as Vernon had not Trusted the Freak in the House, alone, for two weeks…

Vernon and Petunia had a suite at the Bed and Breakfast, while the boys had to share a room. Duders took the bed, while Harry slept on the floor. Marge had a cottage cabin, with a small yard for Ripper. Every morning after breakfast, Vernon would head off to meetings all day. Petunia would window shop for knick-knacks, Marge would head to the Pub to drink the Vets under the table. Dudley would eat his fill, before returning to his room, and spend the day watching tele.

Harry helped out around the B&B, more for something to do than anything else. The 'Granny' put him to work in the kitchen, helping with Dinner and afters.

But tonight, an unnatural fog rolled in.

By Midnight, half the town had disappeared. The rest were just slaughtered like livestock, and left to rot in the streets. An Emergency Response Squad had arrived… and most had been ripped to shreds.

Harry lucked out. A rookie Policewoman, One Seras Victoria, had found him hiding, and brought him along. One by one, her squad died around them, or worse they were turned. Harry helped much as he could while concealing his wand-use… until they ended up in the church.

The Vicar was on him faster than either of them could blink… before He _bit_ Harry. He bit to kill, to infect, to destroy rather than feed. He dropped the body, drinking in the Fear from the 'girl'.

"**That is Enough of that."** a voice from the shadows froze the blood in the Church. "**It's bad enough you to sour our good name; killing and mangling this happy hamlet in one night. But to do so, just to kill and glutt?"** a male dressed in a three piece suit, wearing a red trench coat and wide brimmed hat stepped from the darkness. "**Release her."**

"**Don't think so." ** the Vicar spun Seras into his chest, holding her in place with his left hand holding her by the jaw. "**I was **_**given**_ **this sleepy little village to do as I please. When I am finished with her, I will destroy you."** the former Man of God sneered.

The Man in Red pulled out a hand cannon. "**Denied."** the bullet tore through Seras's chest, missing her heart, as it atomized the Vicar's Heart. A pair of white gloves were removed, as the Man in Red slashed his left palm, before smearing the bloody mess over Seras's mouth. He licked his palm, before redawning his gloves.

"Damn it. My head feels like the ruddy big snake just caved it in." Harry sat up, holding his in both hands. When he looked up, he was looking into the silver plated barrel of a hand cannon. "Huh. Not as scary as the Beast was."

"**I am pointing the biggest handgun known to man, at your nose, and you say 'Not scary'? Who are you… boy."** the hammer was pulled back.

"More like up my nose." Harry snorted, as he turned his green eyes on the creature behind the gun. "Harry Potter. I also said, 'Not _as_ scary. Then again a sixty foot long basilisk, is more scary than a muggle back-scratcher like yours."

"**You're rather brave."**

"Gryffindor." Harry shrugged, before ignoring the gun in his face and the 'man' holding it, as he climbed to his feet, where he noticed something. "Bloody hell! Seras had to die too?"

The 'man' frowned as he turned back to the 'girl' the lad was looking at. "**Oh, the police-girl. She is not dead."** his red fedora flapped as he cocked his head. "**Well, not yet… nor shall she ever be completely dead… if she learns to take care of herself. Come, the Count will want to see you."** Seras was picked up and draped over his shoulder.

121

A mile from town, a convoy of military trucks idled as the Colonel argued with the Major about the convoy moving into town. The Colonel turned the woman wearing a silk suit, leaning on a Silver Phantom, smoking a custom rolled cigarello. "Boss. How are we to kill 'em, if we can not even enter the war zone?"

"Colonel. You and your men are here tonight, more for clean up than overt action." she drew on her twisted roll of tobacco leaf. "I sent _Him_ in ahead."

"Him?" the Major asked, looking over his shoulder. His orders had said 'No One.'

"Hellsing's Best Agent." She pulled a pocket watch from her vest pocket. "Major. We of the Hellsing Organization are charged by the Queen to clean up this mess. You have until My Agent gets here to let the Colonel and his men through, or we walk, and let the Army scrub the blood off the stone."

"**Just how Long are you going to wait?"** a voice called the trees.

The Major spun, his gun pointed into the woods. "Who goes there?"

The Colonel moved, dropping the Major where he stood, with a bump on the head with butt of his M1911. "Someone put this guy in his Jeep! Two of you get that barricade out of our way, then close it up behind us!" the colonel climbed onto the step of the driver's door. "See you back at the Estate, Boss. Roll out!" the men in paramilitary B.D.U.s with a strange patch on the arm opened a way through the roadblock, then closed it up, and jumped on the last truck, as the convoy disappeared into the foggy morning night.

As the rear lights vanished, a 'Man' in a red trench coat and fedora stepped into the light from the Rolls Royace's headlamps. Over his left shoulder a police woman was draped, and at his Heels a Lad, looking about ten, staggered along.

"Survivors?" The woman stood up, returning the watch to it's pocket. "You could have left them."

"**No, I could not."** the girl was pulled from his shoulder, as older gent stepped from behind the wheel. To open the door the Lady. "**The Girl took a bullet to her left lung, so I could pop the Vicar's Heart. Only fair that I offer her the chance your Father offered me."**

"And the Lad?" the driver drawled as he opened the boot, so the girl could be stuffed in it.

"Harry Potter, Ma'am." the boy tugged his lock.

The silver haired woman froze. "Potter? As in, say, Hogwarts?"

"Just finished my second year." Harry peered at her with renewed interest.

"Bloody hell!" the moon glinted her glasses.

"**Raise you one more."** Alacurd grinned widely. "**The Vicar bit him, before I got there. Ripped his throat out."**

"Turned?" Walter asked, watching the boy.

"**Not the way you are asking." ** Alacurd tipped his hat to his mistress, "**While he will have a taste for blood, my Blood says that he will never Thirst. It will be more like a cup of coffee, than a core Drive."** he faded like fog. "**Heading home, Boss."**

"He likes you, young Sir." Walter opened the door to the back seat. "Ma'am. Perhaps returning to the Estate would be a thoughtful goal. Mum could question the lad. As the sole survivor…"

Integra sighed as she stepped into the car. "Join me, Potter."

121

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office

An hour ago…

Albus was sipping a Muggle flask of Lemon Schnapps, frowning at the silver 'teapot' that was tied the boy's liveline matrics. For the last couple of days, the teapot was puffing cyan blue...cyan blue...A.K. green… blood red, before repeating. The blue was because the whole family had left Surrey, and Vernon had taken the boy with. The green had shown up just after the boy had returned from the Chamber.

The Red had appeared first during the first week of July. At first it was one in ten links… then one in five, one in three, every other… but now… blue, blue, green, red. Not having any idea what the red ment, Albus did the only thing he could.

He took another sip from his bottle. 'Remember to thank Moody for recommending that liquor shop.'

Then the Teapot shattered, like glass. In the silence he noticed that other artifacts tied to the boy and his family were non operational. He grabbed his de-eluminator that doubled as a 'potter' detector, took his first reading, and twisted into the night.

It would be a long night for the Leader of the Light

121

Twenty awkward minutes of silence passed before Harry broach a subject. "Likes me?"

"Um?" the suited woman asked, "Oh, Alucard 'Faded', his trickiest form of travel. His most expensive as well. Normally he uses Shadows. But tonight, he Faded, in the Headlights." She frowned at the Lad, "Second year, you said. That would make you...thirteen?"

"Next week, Ma'am." Harry sat up. "The 31st."

"You are probably asking yourself how I know about you and Hogwarts. I had advisor, who had an interest in the Occult side of things. He told me of the 'Blood War' that you ended ten years ago. His mother went to Hogwarts."

"Ah." Harry nodded, "A squib. Good people for the most part, just angry for the most part that they were denied the gift of Magic." remembering the run in with Flitch. "I am told most are flushed into the Normal world and forgotten. My Friend, a so called Muggle-born, believes that Muggle-borns could be the squib lines reblooming." Harry shrugged, as he peered out the window.

"You don't seem that scared of Alucard."

"Oh, while having that hand-cannon stuffed up my nose was no fun, a thousand year old snake with killer eyes and even nastier venom does set the Bar pretty far up." Harry took his glasses off. "As for tonight… having a vampire rip one's throat out… tends to leave one in a fog, when dealing with things bumping in the night. That does include you… ma'am."

"Then allow me to introduce myself; I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I head The Hellsing Organization. We are charged by God and the Queen to fight back the Night, to search for and destroy undead and other supernatural forces of evil that threaten Queen and Country." She lit another cigarello, "We deal with 'What Bumps in the Night'." She looked him in the eye, "That now includes you."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter, Scion of Harker

Ch 01

Isdh

121

"_We deal with 'What Bumps in the Night'." She looked him in the eye, "That now includes you."_

"Me?" the green eyed lad cocked his head at her.

"Alucard claimed that you had had your throat ripped out before he got there." the silvered woman revealed the silver plated pistol, glinting in the light from the Ember of her smoke, she had pointed at Harry. "Not even a scar, right now."

"Shite. You would think killing a millennium old super snake would be the highpoint of my life. Now I get to add … what… to my list of 'Why my Life sucks'." he twirled his glasses in his fingers.

"If I understand what Alucard was saying, odds are you are a Damphire, or something like that." the gun did not twitch, "We had to learn about them as a few years ago, one was rampaging along the southern coastline. Similar to a vampire, but void a weakness or two. The creature terrorizing the South of England was a DayWalker. Unlike the thing you saw tonight, it's … feeding only killed. Alucard was able to find it's sent, and sent Baskerville after it." her face showed its first real emotion, disgust. "Gave the Mutt the runs."

"What does this mean for me?"

"It all depends on you." she tapped the ash from her smoke, "Your thirst, your limitations, and where you want to go in your life."

"Let's see." Harry returned the glasses to his face. "Remove myself from my relatives. The Vicar took care of that." he tapped his right forefinger on his left pinky. Then he blinked. "Damn it, I had something this."

She snorted. "Finish School?"

"Yeah, but the Headmaster…"

"We will handle tuition and…"

"Oh, that's all paid, and I have money for books and things. No, the bearded old Goat likes to run my life. Where I go, who I see, who my Friends are. Things like that." Potter puffed.

"He is that into his students' life?" the gun twitched.

"No, just mine." Harry gave her a sour grin. "Albus Dumbledor, My Headmaster, the Chief Warlock of our answer to the House of Lords, and he sits at the Head of our answer to the UN." Before looking out the window as the world sped by. "He has been teaching at Hogwarts since the thirties, and so much of our Nation bow to his will, and that is before you include his grand titles and his victory over the Dark Lord Grindelwald, rumored to be helping Hitler."

The gun twitched again, "Are you saying Hitler had Magical aide?"

"According to our books, Grindelwald had muggle help. Not sure which is true, and which is boasting. I do know that History is written by the victors, and they like to edit heavily."

Integra snorted. "Let's just say you finish school. From there, than what."

"Well, it was told to me that my Father was an Auror… a magical Police officer." Harry snorted, "But I was also told that they were Drunks who died in a car wreck."

"Your thoughts on Blood?" from nowhere, the question caused him to answer without thinking.

"Blood will tell. It is the one medium of magic that is not talked about. They cover everything else, Transmutation, Necromancy, even brewing Potions that can _ensnare the senses and put a stopper in Death_." the last he mimicked Snape, before snorting again. "Do I thirst or hunger for it… no idea." he paused, "Wait, the Vicar ripped my throat out… but did he taste my blood?"

"No Idea, why." the word might have been a question, but her delivery made it a statement-demand.

Harry rolled his right sleeve up. Just two inches towards his hand from the elbow, a scar, round, ragged, and discoloured, glowed in the dimly lit cabin. "That snake I keep harping on… twenty meters long, can kill with direct eye contact, and it's venom is so potent, anything not properly charmed is corroded by it. I caught a fang to my arm, as I drove my sword through the roof of it's mouth into the brain. I would have died a slow painful death, had not a phoenix cried into it. The Muggleborn I was talking about… she cast a medical charm on me, weekly after I had to regrow the bones in my left arm. She claimed, just before we disembarked at Kings Cross station, that while the venom was no longer killing me, it should still be lethal to others. If my blood had entered the Vicar's system…"

"Alucard shot and embraced an innocent." Integra sneered. "We will have to ask him, when we get back to HQ." She frowned, "Dhamphire empowered by Phoenix regeneration…" she coughed, before tucking her gun away. "Well, my defenses are shot."she glared at the boy. "I'll be honest with you. As an enemy, you could wreak untold damage on me and my people. As an ally, you would bring great strength and resources to my Fight. It will not be an easy path to walk… both of them are littered with issues. As an Ally, you will have the backing of the Hellsing Organization in dealing with your Headmaster and any issues from that sector. As my Ally… let's just say, 'God save the Queen'."

"As with any deal," Harry return his eyes to hers, "What do you get out of it?"

"Good, know your friends and their motives…" she snuffed the ragged end of her cigarillo, before lighting another. "Up front, I get a mage to cover that minor hole in my defenses. Right now there is little that you can do. In three years you can step away from Hogwarts, in five, you could be leading troops into battle. Battles that my Agents like Alucard and the police-girl can not. That is not including the power you can and will wield as Lord Potter, of Britain."

"Lord Potter?" the lad frowned at her, "what are you talking about?"

"That Occultist of mine… what did you call him?"

"Squib."

"Ah, Squib. Yes him. He is my main Archivist. He brought into my library; a peerage of the Arcane Lords of the Twenty-Eight, and a treatise on how their peerage blends with ours. I do not know the exact details of House Potter, but it was used to example the untapped political power your side holds. It also had minor details of your last war." she snorted.

"Madam. We are here." Walter called from the front seat.

Harry turned to look over his shoulder, at what looked like Buckingham crossed with an Army base. The Outer Walls rose thirty feet high, stone over three feet thick, a full gatehouse, and manned watch towers. The primary courtyard, was bustling. 'Men' were trotting back and forth, some carrying things, others were pushing hand trucks.

The Rolls ghosted past the troops, before entering an inner courtyard. Walter pulled the car into an entryway, before exiting, letting a 'Footman' take the wheel. He then opened the rear door to allow Integra out. Harry scrambled to follow at her heels. Walter whispered to the 'Guard' at the door about the girl in the boot.

"**Welcome Home, Mistress."** the Shadows parted as Alucard stepped into the lights of the inner courtyard. "**I see you have kept the boy."**

"Alucard." the woman strode past the red coated monster. "We have a few questions about what happened with the Vicar. First, when it ripped the Boy's throat out, did it take in any of his blood?"

"**No. It was just killing him, to scare the Police-girl." **the golden eyes glinted behind the round shades, "**Why?"**

"Taste the boy's blood." a flick of her wrist had a folding stiletto snicking into its open position. Harry offered up his left forefinger. She poked it, enough to cause a spot of blood to bubble up. The Golden eyes flickered between the three breathers. He grinned, showing his shark like teeth, before his tongue darted out to taste the ruby dot.

He turned his head to spit, causing the end of his tongue hit the paving stones, some thirty paces away. The fist sized chunk of flesh bubbled, and dissolved into a puddle black ooze, that ate a minor hole in the stone. His Eyes blazed anew, "**Just what was that?!"** he roared.

"Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears." Harry cocked his head at the guy in red.

Alucard tasted his mouth for a few minutes, as Walter whispered with guard about getting the hole filled. "**I can taste the poison, and the Tears burned me more than the Venom did." **he scraped his tongue on his teeth, "**But no. I was talking about your bloodline. I swear I could taste my last Bride… you knew her as Harker."**

"Harker?" Potter asked.

Walter loomed over the boy. "Your Mother's name boy."

"Li-lily Potter." Harry stuttered. "Formerly Evans."

Walter sniffed. "Henry Evens took in little Lily Harker, Halloween night, 1960. Her entire family was slaughtered just before dawn. Henry took his family to Cokesworth, so his wife could be closer to her Mother. They took their two Daughters, Lily and Petunia, with them."

"So, Petunia is _not_ my Aunt by Blood…" Harry Snarled, his eyes flared green flames.

"Harry?" Duchess Hellsing barked.

"Headmaster Dumbldor!" The Lad growled, "I had to '_go live with my Aunt, my Blood Aunt!_' and she had no Blood in common with my Mother!" the shadows began to collect about the boy. Alucard reached out and 'flicked' him in the side of the head. Harry slumped into sleep.

"**Sleep...childe."**

121

The sleepy village worked hard to keep it's image. No traffic lights. It's new lights and cc systems were blended into the prewar era look. Powerlines and the like were run underground where and when they could.

But tonight, it took the 'dead of night' even further.

A crack rang out as a Gandolf wanna-be appeared in the center of the town. He raised his golden 'lighter', to snuff the lights, before he noticed something odd.

The Silence.

Something was off, even for a quiet sleepy village, in the early hours of the morning.

The grumbling roar of diesel trucks approaching, caused the wizard in pink to trade his lighter for his wand. A tap on his head, and he shimmered into thin air, just was the first of four black military 'Saxon Wagon' troop carriers rolled into the village square. Thirty-six troops formed up under a balding man's watch. Two more flanked him.

"Okay Ladies!" the man bellowed out, "The Boss claims that this is just a 'mop 'n drop'. I trust her, she Trusts _**Him.**_ I also know that he misses things. Squads Alpha, Beta, Delta, sweep north and clear. The rest of you, sweep south and clear. You have one hour. Engage."

The men broke into six groups of six, before fading into the night as only muggle troops trained to can.

Albus ghosted closer to the commanding officer. "**Confundus"** the spell fog fell on the Colonel and his aides. "What happened here?" Albus demanded. He saw the shoulder patch, black and red quarter hatch with orange trim. The motto in english; We are on a Mission from God. a Rook tower.

"Whole bloody village was attacked." the aide on the left answered. "A specialist removed the threat. We are just cleaning up."

"I am looking for a boy… age 13, thereabouts." Albus looked into the glassy eyes of the talking aide. A gentle push, and he what the young man knew. '_Something killed everything in the village. The Rapid Response Squad, number eleven, arrived and were also… eviscerated. We of the Hellsing Organization were dispatched to prevent further spread of the contagion. At this time Survivors, have been reported.'_

Albus turned and stepped away, just as righty's belt squacked, and a garbled voice came through. "_Dear Gods. What is that thing!" "Don't Ask stupid questions, just light it UP!"_ from the North the Sound of rapid gunfire echoed off the stone walls before a minor explosion sent a fireball into the sky. "_Damn shit. Looked like a mutated pig, in wig, before it turned! Almost got us, until Jameson hit a gas line and dropped a grenade. Beta Squad, not liking that cottage. Blow it!" Aye Major!"_ another explosion.

Albus checked his 'Harry Finder', though that was not he called it. It now pointed towards London, but the boy was on the move. Albus cursed, before turning on the spot, heading for his office as chief warlock. There he could get a cuppa while he waited for the boy to stop moving…

121

Albus raised his eyebrows as he felt the Wards around the Ministry of Magic redirect him, and strip away his disillusionment. He blinked twice, as the light and sound of the Auror Department was swarming over itself.

Grabbing the arm of a young cadet, as she stumbled by, "What is all this?" he played the concerned Grandfather to the hilt.

"Oh, Headmaster! You got the call too?" the pink hair darkened, "There was a Vampire incurition in Cheddar tonight. Only none of 'Our' Covens or Courts were involved. They had packed up their pets and familiars three days ago, and portkeyed out to Greece. Some big holiday."

"A rouge?" Albus frowned.

"Moody is being sent with Shacklebolt to give everything a once over with his eye." the trainee looped her arm through his, "Come on, Bones will want to hear from you." He was led into the buzzing swarm.

121

The door eased open, as the cadet wedged him inside, before closing it behind him.

The three harried faces looked up from the map spread on the Desk, noticed who it was, two turned back to the map, the witch just frowned, "What do you know about this incursion at the Village of Cheddar?"

"Vampire attack, not one of ours, village slaughtered, and muggles cleaning it up." Albus stepped to the running board, and after a look at the Director, the Head Auror, and the 'face' of the unspeakables, poured four tumblers of scotch. Handing out the drinks, he ignored the shocked faces. "Earlier tonight, a student I was keeping an eye on, vanished from his home, and his trail led to Cheddar. I went to see what had happened, just as just short of forty armed muggles, dressed in combat gear arrived. Disillusioning myself, I gathered what info I could. Just after midnight, a 'rapid response squad' was called in. Followed shortly by something call the Hellsing…"

"Organization" hissed Saul Croaker. "No wonder the 'Vampire Activity Detector' went crazy tonight. If they let _**Him**_ out, most likely to clean up whatever mess we missed, even if he was kept leashed, would trigger an orange alert." he sipped his drink.

"Just what are they?" Dumbledor asked, sitting in the overstuffed chair he had conjured.

"Easy answer; Vampire Hunters." Saul snarled. "In truth, they are the Queen's Spook Squad. It was only by the skin of our teeth, that we kept them out of the last war."

"And if my student got caught up in this?"

"You mean Harry Potter?" Rufus grumbled. At Albus' raised eyebrow, he raised a red memo. "About an hour ago, he was flagged for under-age wand use, but the spells were confusing, so we checked, and when the owl refused to take the letter… we knew something was up."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter, Scion of Harker

Ch 02

Isdh

121

Dawn bloomed red over the sleepy village of Cheddar.

All the bodies were stacked in the square of the village, and put to flame. Three muggles with heavy wands connected to tanks on their backs, walked around the pile, spraying ropes of fire as they judged as needed. What normally would have taken three hours to leave charred remains, left only black ash in under one. They then worked the ash into the soil of the square, and sprinkled seed over everything.

Moody and Shacklebolt stood near the Colonel, Disillusioned, and muffled. Unknowingly, they had just missed Albus, portkeying in as he 'Popped' out. Every fifteen minutes, Moody would send in a report, grumble about the Muggles making a mess of everything, and spin his eye, watching everything at once.

121

As the clock struck eight, the two Aurors stepped away from the map, as Saul grumbled about the H.O. sticking their collective noses where they had no business being.

"Okay Old Man." Rufus pulled the visitor chair about to face Albus. "Why would Harry Potter be firing off banishing hexes and cutting charms in Cheddar in the middle of the night?"

"When I arrived, nothing was moving, other than the trucks bringing in the muggles." Albus sipped his tea, having switched over a couple of hours ago. "My best guess… He was defending himself from the undead."

"Are you saying that this boy can kill a vampire with just a cutting charm?" Rufus asked.

"I have no idea." Albus flicked his 'lighter'. It showed that the boy was alive, and only a few miles from 'here'. "I do know that the Covens and Courts take great pains to leave no trail, no sign that they were there. From what I heard in Cheddar and Here, this … Rouge was not so neat. There are rumors that feeding does more than just turn people into vampires."

"If the Bloodsucker is just feeding," Saul did not look up from the map, "Taking only as needed, splitting the night's amount over multiple pets, the pets take on certain traits, from the venom in their veins. Properly fed, and cared for, a pet can live for over a century. When the Vampire returns blood, but does not kill, the pet becomes a familiar. Fast, strong, hard to put down. But they need both venom and blood from their master. They last about half a century… more because the Master kills them. If the Vampire drinks of a non-pet, to death, they die. If there is Vampire blood in their system when they die, they can rise as vampires. If they die, with their own blood in their veins… they rise as ghouls. And not our family friendly beasts either. These things are like inferi with post owl intelligence." here he looked up. "Odds are that's what your lad was cutting out there, and what the Muggles are cleaning up. The Beast killed the Rouge, and most likely took the lad with him." He grinned at Albus. "Arrive at the Front Gate, be polite, and when _She_ says your done, Leave by the Front Gate. Keep your wand tucked away. And whatever you do… Keep your mind to yourself."

"Why?" Bones asked, because she knew Albus wouldn't.

"The Beast. He can eat whole Covens of Vampires. Half the reason they only feed on select volunteers, is because the Ministry offers a paper umbrella of Protection against Him."

"How is this possible?" Albus sat up, sloshing his tea.

"The Strength of the Beast? He is Dracula, Lord Master of the Vampires. At his Prime, he was just short of being a Day-walker. Then he made a mistake. He moved on an English woman, oh… two hundred years ago, and her friends and Family brought him down. With the powers of Alchemy and Necromancy, they bound him to the Hellsing Line, and allowed his powers to truly manifest."

"No, how do they keep us from destroying him?" Albus fought to stand.

"Royal decree. As long as they are Loyal to the Crown, we can not touch them, nor they us." Saul waved his hand over his glass causing it to refill. "They are the big stick the Queen carries, to keep us inline."

"How are they kept inline?" Albus demanded.

"They believe in 'God and Queen' like we believe in magic. Most of us are so afraid of losing our magic, we will do Anything to keep it. They are the same with the Queen's blessing." Saul glared at Albus, "You will not be able to remove them from power without destroying us in the process. In fact I am oathbound to stop you if you try."

Rufus hummed, before broaching a question. "If they have Potter…"

"My advice?" Saul looked at the lion maned wizard, "Let them have him. Let them train him up. Ask that he be allowed to return to Hogwarts in the fall. Bend over backwards and let them have almost everything they ask for. Don't give away the cow or goose, as you will want them to come back, but…" he shrugged.

Albus, nodded, left his tea cup on the board, and left the room.

Bones frowned, before looking at the time. "Rufus, I am pulling rank. Grab that trainie, Tonks, and portkey to this 'Front Gate'. You are going there to open channels of communication only. Check on the Lad…" a horn began to sound. Azkaban.

Rufus checked where the Alarm originated before he dashed out of the office, and grabbed the pink haired cadet, before pulling them both into an Apparition.

Sirius Black had escaped.

121

Harry awoke on a really nice bed. The window was open, and he could hear the troops outside running their drills. For a minute he wondered where he was… but then the night before returned…

"Burk."

Harry turned his head to look. Perched on the back of a Queens Anne chair was Hedwig. Sitting up, Harry smiled.

"Hello poppet." the owl preened, "Trouble finding the place?" she snorted. "Didn't think so, but had to ask anyhow." He stood and approached the bird, his fingers seeking itchy places. "No word from Hermione yet? Oh well." his fingertips found a sweet spot, causing the bird croon. "The twins sending that old feathered beast of theirs, with the letter that they were heading to Egypt for the summer, so that Erowl would be left behind." Hedwig clicked her beak. "He must have been a beaut in his Prime… what, twenty years ago?" Hedwig turned her head to glare at him. "Like you have to worry about that." Harry worked her to his shoulder. "You have yet to hit your Prime, let alone fallen beyond it." he stroked her chest feathers. "Besides, when you get to that age, you will be teaching your grandkids how to hunt live mice." he turned to the door, "Now we hunt that even more elusive pray; Bacon!"

"Burk!"

121

Harry stumbled down the stairs, and followed his nose to the breakfast table. Sir Integra looked up as he entered the long dining hall.

"Ah, there you are. Sit, order what you like. Cookie is simple in his fare, but he was a Mess Cook for the last twenty years of his career in the Army. He handles breakfast and lunch for the whole compound. Chef just does dinner for the Manor, plus my fancy meetings." She sipped her tea, as her eyes watched the boy, now with a white owl on his shoulder.

"Morning, mum." Harry sat across from her, allowing his arm to rest on the back of the chair next to him. Integra frowned before she noticed the owl walking along his arm to perch on the back of said chair. As Walter stepped forward to take is order, "Eggs, sausage, and toast, please. I take tea, with honey if you got it. And Hedwig requests Bacon."

"Of course, Sir." Walter answered, always the perfect English Butler.

"Hedwig?" Integra asked.

"Burk." the owl, barked.

"Yes, mum." Harry bobbed his head. "I failed to properly introduce you two. My familiar, Hedwig." he stroked a finger along the feathered chest of the bird at his side. "Hedwig, our host; Sir Integra Hellsing. It is thanks to her and her…" here Harry looked to the woman across from him.

"My Agent." the woman linked her fingers, as she leaned forward to rest her chin on her knuckles. "A minor pain in my backside, but there is none better at what he does."

A second pot of tea appeared before the boy, along with a cup, a honey 'pot' and a mini-pitcher of milk. "How fares Seras?" Harry poured the tea, before drizzling a dollop of honey into the steaming brew.

"She is 'sleeping' right now. At sunset, she should awaken." the Woman was in a staring contest with the owl. "Question is, what shall we do with you."

"**Train him."** Alucard phased through the wall at her back. "**I went looking in your Father's personal armory. Found these."** a wooden box set beside her. "**They are small enough for him to use, and with his speed and focus, he should be able to compensate."**

Integra opened the box. Two gleaming, long pistols winked back at her. She picked up the one on her right. "The L.E.I." She worked the slide. "Law Enforcement International. .22 caliber, silenced barrel. Light, almost completely silent, and damn near perfect for pistol sniping." She spun the pistol in her palm. "Had I known of these, I would not have taken to the Walther PPK." She replaced the pistol in the foam, before pulling the foam out completely, to peer into the depths. "Hmm. shoulder harnesses and spare clips." repacking the box, she pushed it towards the boy. "After breakfast, have Walter introduce you to Major Williams. Take this with you. As of tonight, I do not want to see you without them on. Al sees something in you. That is enough for me to put you through Hell." She made a sour face… "We will have to do something about your wardrobe too. Walter, see to it."

"Yes Madam." a plate with four eggs, three bangers and four slices of toast landed before the boy, as a plate of perfectly crisp bacon appeared before the owl.

"Burk."

121

Rufus and Tonks landed on the asphalt outside the twisted iron gate of the Hellsing Organization. Immediately, they were surrounded by military men, as Tonks pushed him off her.

"Oi! What was that about!" the cadet demanded.

"We had an Alert from Azkaban. Bones had just ordered me to bring you here, and so I grabbed you and jumped before she could change those orders." He slowly stood, keeping his hands visible, allowing the rookie scramble to her on her own… before she tripped over thin air, and crashed back to the ground. Looking at the one guy not armed with rifle, "Please tell whoever is in charge, we are here to talk, and only talk, about one Harry Potter."

Tonks grabbed his sleeve for balance, "What's Potter got to do with…"

"That Vampire scare last night?" Rufus looked at the pink haired witch, "Potter was dead center. How dead is one of the things we are to determine. Because of their mandate, and the nature of the attack, they have a claim to him, over the Ministry." he shrugged, "All because they were able to stop the attack and clean it up, before we even knew something was off."

"Are you so open about everything?" the man without a rifle asked.

"No." Rufus grinned. "But a private army, raised to hunt and kill Vampires, and their… leftovers, who are you going to tell?"

"Who said anything about Vampires?" the Corporal was beginning to worry.

"They never said what you were hunting?"

"Easy there Corporal." a man with bars on his shoulders spoke from the now open gate. "The Baroness is waiting for them up at the Manor. I will take them up." his grey eyes flickered over the aurors, "This way."

"Just be warned. An old man with a beard to his knees, wearing purple, should be along shortly." Rufus led the shakey legged Tonks into the gate, "Odds he will have either a massive guy in leather and furs, or a witch in Tartan. Do not threaten him, but play to his vanity, and call it in."

"What makes you think he's not already here?"

"We arrived to quickly for him to have passed the gate… Besides he likes to show off and hedge his bets. Against anyone else, he would come alone. But with your numbers and weapons, he will play to his strengths. Razzle-dazzle."

121

The massively underfed dog drug it's cold, aching bones from the water. He staggered along the dunes of black sand, before collapsing under a scrub brush. As he lay there, panting from the long, cold swim, in canine form, a wizard flew overhead, a pair of soul-wraiths flanking his broom. Only the fact that he was not human, allowed him to avoid detection.

'Step one; escape the Island Hell… check.' The black dog looked about, 'Step two; acquire a wand… in progress. Step three; find the Pup.' The Sun, had dried him off, and warmed his bones, enough for his belly to grumble about his missed morning gruel. The black dog, that any wizard that saw it would think 'Grim', stood, and trotted off, looking for something to eat.

121

In the highlands, a raggedy shepherd sat on a stump, as he watched his flock below. His flock sensed his 'wolf', and while they understood that the wolf 'protected' them, it still made them nervous. So He watched from the hilltop, able to 'pop' to their midst in a blink of an eye. Of course he had warded their little meadow.

He was reading the Prophet, as he sipped tea from a worn, but enchanted mug. He was rather pleased with the mug. He had enchanted it to always be ¾ full, hot, and sweet. The tea ball, bobbing in the brew, was holding a mix he had perfected over the years of his travels.

He turned the page, to the sports section. 'Hmm, the Cannons lost again… by five points?' As he looked closer at the story… the mug broke.

Cleaved right down the center of his rune cluster.

"Damn! I had included 'unbreakable' in that mix! The only way it could have broken is…" His eyes flickered to the flock. "Looks like I'm selling you ladies after all." a wave of his wand vanished the mess, before he took up his crook-staff, and wandered down to gather his sheep, to take them to old man McClaine.

An; shipping options… pm or review your choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter, Scion of Harker

Ch 03

Isdh

121

Pfft

Pfft

Pfft...click.

"Mmm. Not bad kid. And you say this is your first time using one of these?" at Harry's nod, the old man behind him smiled. "While you aren't using any supernatural abilities, abilities my gut tells me you have…" he flipped the switch to bring the target to point blank range. "You are about where little miss was at your age." he turned to look at the clock. "Reload, and clean up. It's nearing noon, and she wanted you to join her for lunch." He stomped off, having lost both an arm and a leg to a muntion explosion some thirty years ago.

Harry nodded at the man's broad back, now wearing a set of Hellsing's smallest set of BDUs, more promised to be better fitted on their way, and his shoulder harness. His L.E.I. pistols hanging under each arm when holstered. Ejecting the spent clip, he tucked 'Goyle' back into it's holster, as he began the process of reloading the clip. Once all ten bullets were loaded, he slid it into the base of the pistol, with a click. He then packed up the .22 rounds before him, and put them in the lock box with his name. As he was the only member to use such light ammo, at this time, he set his box at the bottom of the ammo storage area.

The 'boys in brown' referred to Harry as a specialist. As such, his training was different then theirs, so they did not look down their noses at him, as he passed them by. While he had only been among them a few hours, but many saw him as more luck charm than mascot. He had orders to join the House Guard for their morning training, including the pre breakfast 2k run, starting tomorrow. While he was enjoying the inclusion, he was dreading the morning.

All finished, he jogged to the manor. A nod to the guard at the door, he was instructed to the dinning hall where he had breakfast. Sir Integra was sitting at the head of the table, as to her Left sat two in red trench coats. He moved to sit on her right, when he spotted Walter in the shadows. While tea was served, no one was Drinking. Integra was not smoking, as her hands were clenched. No one had noticed his arrival.

"Please." Integra spoke through clenched teeth, "Repeat that."

"I am not saying you have to give him up." the man eased away from the woman in the grey suit. "In fact, from what I saw on my walk here, he will do very well under your … care." He ran his hand through his hair, no, mane, Harry decided. "We are just asking that come September First, he be allowed to return to Hogwarts."

Sensing an opening here, Harry stepped forward. "In Writing." the two in red coats snapped around to face him, as Integra and Walter just looked at him. "I will need, in writing, that I am allowed to return here on Holidays. That this is my Home." He sat near Integra, before making himself a cuppa. "No doubt the Headmaster will say I need to be protected. Others will say I need to be raised properly. Living here, I will have a private army between me and anyone, and I mean ANYONE, trying to get to me." a sip of now cold tea, a bitter face, "As to the Traditions...was not getting them with the Durslys, unless you count being beaten with a belt a tradition."

Turning to look at Integra, "That said, I would like to have the option of going to School, in September. I have friends, and I do learn things that could be useful, both to you and the Organization."

"There is the issue of underage Magic use." the lionish Wizard spoke up, pulling a red sheet of paper from his inner coat pocket. "Thirty separate uses of the knockback jinx, twenty uses of the cutting hex?"

"Did not have any other way of keeping those blood things off me and Seras. Her gun was of little help, until she switched to headshots. So I switched to cutters and took off their heads as well. I think I kept it from her, the heat of battle should cover everything else."

"Ghouls." Integra sighed, as she leaned back, pulling a black pack from her inner pocket. Opening the pack, she drew out a cigarillo. Returning the pack to its pocket, she slid a lighter from another pocket, to light up. "They known as ghouls. When a vampire feeds and the human dies, they are turned to ghouls under the vampire's command. They then are driven by his will and their own hunger to attack and kill others, to reclaim the life they are missing. It is how the animal was able to turn the whole village in one night."

"Just what was causing that ruckus?" the pink hair witch asked. "The Covens and Courts had packed up and left four days agao."

"Courts? Covens?" the glint off Integra's glasses gave clues as to her mood.

"Yes. " The wizard eased back in his chair. "The Ministry of Magic hsas a treaty with a few vampires. They keep their feeding to a select few volunteers, clean up after themselves, and we leave them alone."

"Define… volunteers."

"People petitioning to be turned, rouge hunters, and those who assault the covens and courts." the wizard spoke softly.

"And if one goes rogue?" the hiss drew shapes in the smoke.

"The courts and covens are quite brutal. " Pinky shivered. "The last time we detected rogue feeding, they pinned the poor bastard to a wall, and let the sun come up." her eyes found Harry's. "In knockturn Alley. Thirty years ago." she cocked her head. "Why are you wearing those?"

"Specialist Potter is a member of Hellsing." Integra smirked at the red coats. "He is to be in uniform, and properly equipped when ever he is not undercover, or dressed for the Queen. At the moment, that includes his sidearms, and if we can come to an understanding, his wand."

"What about the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy?" Tonks asked.

"We are an army of Vampire Hunters, tasked to keep the Public from knowing about things that go bump in the night. Who are we going to tell?" Harry asked. He sipped his tea again, frowned at the taste, before setting it on the table. "Maybe we should wait until the Headmaster gets here."

"What makes you think Dumbledor is coming?" Pinky asked.

"He always knows where I am." Harry spit out. "Not how I am doing, mind you, but where I am." He looked around, "Thought he would be here by now."

A phone rang next where Walter was standing. He answered. "Sir, Hellsing. There is an Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, at the front gate with a very Large man and a woman in a tartan dress."

"Hagrid and McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"He brought his heavy hitters." Tonks stood, adjusted her coat. "Nothing short of a .45 will hurt Hagrid, and Minnie is second only to Albus and Flitwick with a wand." She glanced at Harry, "Both have strong ties with Potter, and could be used to drag him back under Albus's thumb."

"Had he gotten me out of the Dursley house, I might have welcomed his thumb." Harry stood, "But after sending me back there twice. He has my loyalty and trust, but only as it pertains to school matters. This is not a school matter. I will meet them at the door." he turned and headed out of the room.

With a shared look, Tonks followed. Walter spoke into the phone.

121

Albus groaned as he took in the size of the compound. Having to obliviate everyone here would take a great deal of energy.

"Right this way Sir." a man in a dark brown uniform with the Hellsing patch waved from a door in the Gate. "We were told to expect you, but not when. I will take you to the Manor, now."

As they waited for Hagrid to squeeze through the doorway, Albus could hear McGonagall muttering about her cub in this sea of sharks. He smiled. One way or another the Potter boy was leaving with him today!

His weakened as five groups of twenty men, four columns of five, jogged past them. The men were armed, following a track around the compound.

"What da doin'" Hagrid pointed at the joggers.

"A rifle can get very heavy if you carry it too long. In a combat situation, that could mean lives. This just builds muscle, making carrying that rifle easier. Better they drop it here, then in the field."

It was at this point, Albus realised that Force was not an option. As it was his least favored one, he threw it away quite easily. At the Manor, built in stone rather than Wood like the Manors of the Pureblood elite, they were greeted by a youth dressed in the same uniform as the soldiers.

McGonagall gasped. "Mister Potter!"

Albus looked between his Deputy and the young lad, before seeing the person he was here to retrieve. "Ah. Good. Now we can go." he turned, expecting the boy to follow.

"Oh." Potter said from the doorway. "We thought you wanted to talk. But if you were here just to check up on me…"

"Talk?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes, "We were told you were being kept against your will. That this was a rescue!"

"Ma'am." Potter pulled himself up straight, "The only ones I have needed rescuing from were the Dursleys. And No One came. No One prevented me from being sent back there. The Twins broke me out last Summer, just before I died of thirst. This Summer, I get pulled along to Cheddar, because Veron has a business opportunity and they didn't want to leave me Locked in the House for a week. No, instead, I get my throat ripped out by a vicious Vicar Vampire, and you want to remove me from those who took me in afterwards! You are losing points here."

"Ripped your throat out?" the scotish witch was at the boy's side inspecting him.

"Yeah. Got better real quick too." Harry stretched his head to the side, so the older witch could see where he was bit. "Al said it has to do with the 'tears' in my blood. That and that the Harker blood traits have kicked in." then Harry remembered something. "Ah, Albus. You said I was safe with Aunt Petunia. That as long as I was in the home of the Blood of my Mother, I would be safe." Harry stepped over the threshold, into the sunlight. "Is that Correct?"

"Yes my boy, that is correct." Albus was sensing a rise in ambient energy.

"Then why, by Merlyn's sweaty sack, was I even placed with dear old Aunt Petunia!" Potter Roared… just before Hagrid was thrown into the side of an APC parked thirty feet away, flipping it over.

"What are you saying, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"Mom was not born an Evens." the lad seethed. "Her bloodline was Harker!"

Albus paled as Minerva turned on him. "I told you! I warned you! And what did you do?"

Hagrid grunted as he sat up, atop the overturned APC. "What hit me?"

One of the men inspecting the overturned vehicle, pointed towards Harry, "The boy yelled something, and you were sent straight into the side of ole Bessy here." he stepped back as Hagrid rolled off, dropping to his feet like it was a two foot jump. "How are we going to right her now?" Hagrid gripped the strut over his head and pulled. As the mammoth man walked backwards, the APC groaned, before she gave in, and rolled over, landing on her wheels. The man looked from the big guy to the rig, before nodding, "Yepp, that will do it." and walked off.

Hagrid walked up just McGonnagall finished verbally anally assaulting Albus. (say that three times fast without at least cracking a grin) "Wha'ta Ah miss?" his grunted.

Harry blinked twice, "I think it was an old Scotish Dialogue lesson. She basically threatened to do some muggle transmutation to the Headmaster."

"Ah." The giant-blooded groundskeeper backed away slowly, before edging behind Harry. "Don't mind me...but something tells me it is safer hiding behind you than the thing you threw me into."

"What's all this I hear?" Rufus stepped out of the door.

"So far, I have child endangerment, attempted kidnaping, and illegal blood magic." Tonks stepped out behind her mentor for the day. "One thing about having parents like mine, you know the Law, before you go to 'Brighton Boot Camp.' It was why I only had to attend for six months before joining the apprentice program. With Moody riding me most of the time, I even know most of the grey areas." she frowned at the older witch, "Not including what Professor Pussy was offering to do to the Chief." she smiled at Harry, "If the boy is correct… it was a language lesson in the form of an anger filled rant. Otherwise it was a prophecy about what the Public will do to the old fool. That is after the Law gets done." She frowned before grinning like a wolf, "Most of the Laws he has stepped on if not broke, he wrote himself!"

Feeling the tide turn against him so completely, Albus panicked. "Fawks!"

The Firebird flashed in and…

Pfft!

Fell dead at Harry's feet.

The boy then knelt, as the feathered mythical beast bloomed into flame. As the fire died, Harry scooped up the chick in his left hand… his right hand holding a silver wand. "Sorry little guy. Albus is not leaving that easily." the silver wand was pointed right at the old Wizard. Harry stood as the chick cried, and Harry felt something 'click' behind his eyes.

Albus beginning to really panic, turned on his heel and was gone with a crack!

Walter appeared at Harry's side. "Madam would like to invite everyone to lunch. The small dining room has been made available." with a wary eye on Hagrid, "If does not mind, we are bringing a create for him to sit on… the wood chairs are a bit...limiting."

"Mr Hagrid would not feel insulted by his chair being replaced." Harry assured the man, "And only because I don't want to force him away from Professor McGonagall, I reserve the option him joining the men in the barracks." A smile at the large man, "That and him drinking half the men under the table."

The Major, who had walked both groups to the manor, snorted. "I would like to see him try."

Everyone stilled, before three pairs of eyes turned to the Tartaned witch. "Are you challenging us? Or accepting the Challenge?" her brogue thick.

Walter looked at the Major. "Have the men from Cheddar returned yet?"

"Twenty minutes ago. They should just be about finished showering, and ready for food and drink. Having to 'burn and churn' a whole village, They will be needing heavy drink before they crash."

"Defending Hellsing's Honour against an outsider, as opposed to wallowing in their cups…" Walter nodded. "Take the big guy. Open the kegs as needed." the butler adjusted his vest and monocle. "Make sure they do Hellsing Proud."

The major punched Hagrid's shoulder, a toss of his head, as he walked away.

McGonagall smiled up at the big guy. "Defend the Honour of Hogwarts. Just keep the damage down during the brawl."

Hagrid trotted off after the Major.

"Brawl?" Tonks asked.

"Brawl." answered McGonagall, Walter, and Scrimgeour in chorus.

Scrimgeour shook his maned head. "At least once a month we are called to the Hog's Head to break up a fight. Two out of three times, it will be about half the pub verses Hagrid… and losing. Here is a tip, don't cast spells like stunners at him. Get him off his feet, or into water and freeze it. He can break most binding spells we can cast, and he just shrugs off our stunners."

121

In a small dining room, Sir Integra Hellsing hosted Lunch. Chief, having learned that Ministry Personal were attending, just had to cook, rather than let the Boss eat the slop from Cookie's kitchen. A thick cheese soup, served with a dry hard bread, salad, and chilled fruit and cream.

Integra sat at the head, flanked by Rufus on the left, and Minerva on the right. Tonks sat beside Rufus, but across from Potter. As the Adults talked about Harry's future, the boy chatted with the young woman across from him.

"Why you so at ease letting them decide what to do with you?" Tonks asked softly.

"Integra sees my Value as an Operative for Hellsing. She also believes she is fighting for my rights as a subject of the Queen. McGee sees me as one of her cubs, and wants me to return to the 'Den' come September. Scrimgeour is arguing from the Legal side, and betting on my good will bolster the public's support of the DMLE and the Ministry." Harry sipped his water. "All three believe they know my needs best, but also know that the other two have something I need or want." He grinned at the witch across from him, "In a few minutes, I will put my foot down, and we will fall into an agreement."

McGonagall stood, to reinforce her point of view, when Harry whistled. "Okay. All points covered. Now we speak of ships and sealing wax. Because he is the odd man out, Head Auror Scrimgeour's point will be addressed first." Harry found his courage, "Did I use my wand outside of school? Yes. I claim i needed to to survive. I will need to again, if I continue to be of service to Hellsing. I propose that I be given a limited, yearly pass on this issue. The DMLE can send a tutor to see to my training, and claim credit for training me. The DMLE, not Hogwarts, not Dumbledore. Each summer, I will have to test to a certain level of control and proficiney to achieve my yearly pass."

Harry stood, and stepped behind McGonagall. "I will be returning to Hogwarts in the Fall. I will join my classmates in learning the arts and skills, taught and mastered in those hallowed halls." he dropped his hands on her shoulders, "One thing before you leave, today Professor. I need to drop Divination, for Runes."

He stepped to Integra's side. "Integra is my Keeper. Her Agent brought me out of that mess, last night. She has given me a place to live, a life to live. I have Value to her, and not just as the 'Boy-who-lived'."

"She has no legal hold on you." the older witch glared at the muggle woman.

"Who does?" Harry returned. "Some asshole who thought he knew best, put me under a roof where I was beaten for ten plus years. He abandoned me there until he had need of me! I have had to face Death twice in the last two years, My first year, I faced _Him_, my two best friends just rooms away, and no Teacher could or would help. My second year, I was forced to kill a beast, not seen for fifty years, the likes of not seen for two hundred years. The only help I had when I entered the Chamber, was a brain-dead professor and my best mate, and they were held-up behind a rock-fall, twenty meters away. My only help that night was, when in a fit of temper, I declared loyalty to the Headmaster, and this little guy," Harry shifted the now fuzzy chick in his hands. "Came sweeping out of nowhere, dropping me the Hat, where I got the Sword of Gryffindor, to kill Slytheryn's pet Basilisk." the magicals gasped. "I have been clothed, issued items to improve my defense, and given instruction in their use. It is more than Hogwarts has done. It is more than the Ministry has done, and it is way more than the Dursleys have done."

Harry returned to his seat. "I choose Hellsing." He nodded at the muggle woman sitting at the head of the table. "I would like to return to Hogwarts in the fall, I do have friends there, and it is the better place for me to learn my Wizardry. I would also enjoy learning from a tutor, and being able to offer my magical services to Hellsing during the Holidays."

"My lawyers will have the paperwork filled and filed by tomorrow." Integra smiled. "Until you have a legal source to override my Authority, and that will take the actual Will of the Potters, or a Direct Order from the Queen, Mister Potter is mine." she sipped her tea, "Now, as he is, Mr. Potter is a raw resource. To best use him; I need him refined, trained, etc. To this end, Hogwarts is prefered, but I could always send him to France… or the Colonies." She turned her head to Rufus. "How will the DMLE be able to help, and what are they offering. What are they asking."

"Tutoring, and free wand use are possible, but the tutor will need to be present at all times. If only to undo any damage Mr. Potter causes." Rufus wipes his mouth with his napkin. "Our price would be a photo op or two." he looked the muggle in the eye, "Each year." His eyes flicked to the pink haired rookie at his side… "If you could put Tonks up, I could write this week off as part of her training, while my Superior and I look up a mentor for the rest of the Summer."

"What are you asking for from Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"I will wear my Hellsing uniform, at all times." Harry spoke up, "But I will leave my firearms with Integra. Don't want to be tempted to start shooting people in the Great Hall. Over Robes and Tie will be linked to my House, but under them, I will wear my Basic Dress uniform. I am not just Potter. I am the Last of Harker too. Harker is closely linked to Hellsing."

McGonagall went thin lipped, but nodded. "Do able. Anything else?"

"Hogsmead." Tonks spoke up. "Sir Integra is or will be Harry's Guardian, and unless she declines to option, He can join his classmates in Hogsmead."

"Done." the Scot stated.

"What does Hogwarts want from us?" Harry asked.

"In Class and out, you are just another student." the witch looked the boy.

"Understood." Harry grinned at her, "But no longer will I bow before those who attack me and mine. Be they student or staff."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter, Scion of Harker

Ch 04

Isdh

121

Albus spun into the Headmaster's Office, just as the heel of his left boot, dissolved. When he had apperated away from everyone in his panic, his focus flickered. A swish of the Elder Wand, and he was wearing his slippers. He would let the elf who handled his wardrobe deal with the boots.

He eased himself into his chair, as he sucked on a lemon-drop.

He had just thought them simple muggles, and showing up with Hagrid and McGonagall would have the boy trotting at his heel, like the lost puppy he was. When he brushed the boy's mind, he felt a barely contained rage. Focusing on why Harry was angry, Albus noticed the 'black spot' was being eaten by the boy's magic. Then Albus learned that Lily was not of Even's blood, meaning that the Blood Wards were useless from the get go.

Followed quickly by the twin facts; a) that the boy was strong in the ways of Magic, and b) had little control over his Magic as he threw Hagrid aside like a feather. Only his fear of the boy targeting himself, kept the Elder Wand up his sleeve.

He had gone in, thinking he was returning a 'lost lamb' to the Flock. What he found was really pissed off Ram.

He now knew he had made a mistake, taking those two as his 'back up', but he wanted a Show of Force that the Boy would trust. Then Potter flings his half-giant like a gobb-stone, before his most trusted Deputy turns on him, threatening to do bodily harm...the muggle way. Than the High Hand of the Law turns up, having overheard enough that he would need some wand work to spin it to keep himself out of cuffs.

He tried for his signature exit, only for his Familiar to be shot down with a muggle death wand, held by a Wizard. The first step to breaking the binding on the bird. The boy then gathers up the chick, allowing the bloody bird to choose to shift its bond to the one holding it. The second step. If the brat offers the bird the option of freedom, there is no way Albus would ever be able to reclaim Fawks.

His Floo bloomed, "**Albus! You gotta help!"** Fudge's pale face in the green fire was almost comical. "**Black has Escaped! Bones won't listen to me, and I can't reach Lucious!"**

Albus blinked, as his mind drew the picture before him. Black had escaped Azkaban Prison, being there was only One Wizard or Witch known as 'Black'. Bones was doing her job, as Fudge was being his nosy self. Malfoy was out of the loop. If Albus could not use Force to bring Potter to heel, maybe Black could. "Cornelius. I am coming. I have to leave a note for my Deputy. In the meantime, summon everything you have on Black, and I do mean everything. Leave out even a single sheet of parchment, and all could be lost."

"**Right. Everything on Black!"** the bloom collapsed.

A quick note for McGonagall, explaining he had Chief Warlock duties, and he would explain everything when he got back. An Elf delivered it to her desk.

A quick letter to a former student, one who owed him a favor or twenty… someone who over the last decade had earned a Mastery of Defense from the ICW, but for one reason or another, was always looking for another job. The promise of a years pay, no matter how long he worked, plus expenses, should be enough to lure a counter-lever into place, should Black be unharnessed. Also sent by Elf, this time to the Owlery.

With a sigh, the bearded 'fool' flicked a pinch of green powder into the floo, "Ministry of Magic, Atrim."

121

"...in other news; Last night, terrorists attacked the Village of Cheddar." the noon news anchor read off the promoter, "No details at this time, but the Ministries of Health and Defense advise against traveling to the area. More details promised tonight. It is now ten past the hour, here is Pat with the Sports."

Hermione grunted as she turned off the tele. The only reason she was watching tele in the first place was that this BBC channel ran two hours of Dr Who just before noon. She stretched as she stood, before readjusting her two piece swimsuit. The heat was high enough to make wearing more unnecessary, but low enough that padding about in a nylon and cotton blend was a choice she had to make each morning. She knew her thirteen year old body was nothing compared to the likes of Cho or the Flying Foxes, but she liked the idea that she was only a year or two behind them.

'Wait a minute…' Hermione turned to look back at the cooling tele, 'She said Cheddar, where Harry is…'

She bolted to her room… only to find Hedwig perched on the mini bust of Dewey. "Thank Athena! I need to write a letter to Harry. One minute, please." she sat her desk, and grabbing a biro, wrote a quick letter. Tucking it in an envelope, she scribled his name on it. "To Harry please. If you are back by breakfast… bacon?"

"Burk!" the owl nipped her finger tips, before biting the envelope, and winged away.

121

_Earlier that morning…_

A Klakson sounded.

Scrimgeour Looked at where the Alarm was sounding from, paled. And bolted straight for the Rookie Tonks, tackling her into an apparition.

"You Arse!" Bones Roared, as her 'Right hand man' vanished before she could change her orders. "Shacklebolt, Dawlish, and Runcorn! You are first Wave! GO, GO, GO!" As the three men hit the floo running, "Hammer, you are with me! The Rest of you, squad up, and be ready!" the Buzz from the night before redoubled.

Two hours later, Fudge wondered in. "Bones! What is all this racket?"

"Sir." The Tired Director turned to glare at the fool, "We have had an escape from Azkaban!"

The pudgy politician paled. "Who!?" to her tired mind he sounded like an owl.

"Black." She accepted a fresh cup of coffee from Hammer. "It was discovered over an hour ago, but odds are he gave us the slip six to eight hours before that."

"How?"

"No Idea. My best _men_ are on the job." She sipped, "And you are underfoot. It would be safer if you would return to your office."

Fudge ran…

Thirty minutes later Albus shuffled in, wearing bunny slippers.

"What now old man." the director growled.

"Just dropping by to see if I could help." the doting grandfather smile beamed at her.

"Sir. I am still up after pulling a double shift yesterday, then there was the Cheddar thing, and now Black. I have been on my feet for over thirty hours. I have had to deal with idiots the likes of Fudge and Umbridge for the last two. When Shack, Runcorn, and Dawlish return to report, I will read it, I will give everyone their orders, then I am going home to bed. The next non-auror to poke their nose into this office will spend the night in the cells!"

"Hem-hem!" the pink dressed witch spoke from Albus's elbow. "What is the latest word on Black?"

"Congratulations." Hammer tucked her arm under the shorter witch's. Years of practice, allowed the greying blond to 'lift' the toad's wand without being noticed. "You can be the first to ask him yourself. This way." she led the pink fuzzy robed witch to the lifts.

"What was that?" Shack asked, wiping Floo ash from his Dragonhide coat.

"Hammer is escorting Umbridge so she can interview Black." the witch downed the last of her coffee. "Report."

"Black is gone." Runcorn grunted, he dropped a copy of the Prophet on the desk… the smiling faces of the

Weasely Clan waved up at everybody. "That was on the bed. His neighbors said they heard him cursing and something about, and I quote, 'He is at Hogwarts.' Now this was from his Cousin, and all, but everyone agreed. This was the First time he made any noise."

"That's it?" the tired witch hissed.

Runcorn grinned, before flipping to the crossword puzzle. Everybody recognize the handwriting. They received three memos daily from the Author.

"Okay. If Fudge enters this office for **Anything** but to resign his Office, he gets the cell next to Umbridge. I will deal with him personally… in the morning." Bones stood up."Albus. I will see you in the morning." she staggered to the Bullpen Floo, and embraced the green flame.

Shack looked around. "Alright people. Work your contacts. Somebody knows something!" the bullpen became a beehive of activity. With a sigh, the black 'law thug' turned to the Headmaster. "Albus. What can we do for you."

"Ah, Senior Auror. It seems one of my … lambs has wandered off." Albus grinned at the man, "I was hoping to get a hand digging him out of the briar patch he has found himself in."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes." grandfatherly twinkling eyes.

"Give me an Hour. Paperwork. Then I will help." the black man snagged a chocolate bar on his way to his Desk.

"Thank you, King." Albus called, "I will go bother Fudge for the time." he shuffled out of the DMLE.

121

After lunch, Harry retired to his room, while Tonks, no first name, checked out the room across the hall.

There was a visitor waiting for him.

"Burk!" her leg extended...

"Hey girl. And you went and found me a letter. Who's a smart girl?" he closed on her, first removing the letter, than scratching her sweet spots. "You are! Yes you are!"

"Are you needing some alone time?" Tonks asked from the door, "I thought you were into Human girls."

"I am" Harry found a spot under Hedwig's left wing. "But some girls just need more attention than others."

"Burk!"

"And just how do you list these … girls?" Harry completely missed the teasing tone, but the Owl did not. She glared at Tonks.

"It depends on the girl." Harry's fingers moved under Hedwig's right wing, "This little feathered goddess needs her scratches and bacon. Granger needs her books, and Patil needs her gossip pages."

"Urr!" the owl shook her feathers, and hopped from her perch on the back of a desk chair to the top of the wardrobe.

"And now she will nap for an hour." Harry turned to the witch in his doorway. "What you need now?"

"Just giving you the heads up. I am popping home to pack a few things. Shouldn't be more than thirty- forty minutes." she waved as she turned and strolled to the front door… tripping and falling after the last step. Once outside she vanished with a krack!

Harry gathered his old raggy shirt, and made a nest on the desk, before pulling the chick from his pocket. "Looks like I am getting you both perches." The chick trilled. It had doubled in size since he had scooped it from the ground. Leaving the 'nest' in the sunlight, Harry opened the letter.

Mister Potter!

I heard about the attack on Cheddar! You should have immediately written me letting me know you were ok. Seeing Hedwig at my window is the only thing preventing me from panicking. This is becoming a habit for you, Mister Potter.

The list of books should be out in two weeks. I was hoping we could meet up that Wednesday.

Your worried friend

HJGranger.

Harry blinked, reread the letter, and blinked again. From the desk, he pulled a pad and biro, and wrote a response to his worried female friend.

Miss Granger.

It was not intentional, but I have been busy. I am pleased that Hedwig was able to find and calm you. The exact details of my new situation, I can not defulge right now, as there is some legal 'i's and 't's to be crossed and dotted. I can say that the Dursleys are no longer my Keepers. There has been a few deaths in the family. My new Keeper does allow for me to have phone privileges. I do not know the number, but when Hedwig returns with your next note, and if you include your number, I can call you. It will most likely be in the evening, before Dinner, as that is when I have an hour off.

My new Keeper has a private guard, and the 'Boys' have included me as a 'Specialist'. One who fits into a nitch that the grunts can not, for one reason or another. Yes, I am a bit young, but they are training me up.

Saw McGonagall and Hagrid today. It seems that my Keeper does not fully trust Dumbledor, and we were talking about me taking my schooling to France or the Colonies. I believe I can get Sir Integra to include you, if I am to be sent out of Britain.

I write this, just after receiving and reading your quick note, but because Hedwig has flown both to and from your place today, I am having her nap for an hour. When she arrives, keep her overnight, please. I would prefer her not to be caught up in any of our night time activities.

Your stalwart survivor

HJPotter

He folded it up, and slid it into the envelope included with the pad of paper. He smirked at the header on the paper and the embossed logo on the envelope. Both were the shield emblem of Hellsing. He knew that by nightfall tomorrow, Hermione would know everything civilians knew about the Hellsing Organization. Writing 'HJGgranger' on the front of the paper packet, he set it aside.

He checked the clock. Tonks had been gone ten minutes. Thirty more to go…

He stood before his mirror, inspecting his new look. 'Goyle' and 'Crabbe' glinted in the afternoon sun. he practiced drawing first one gun, then the other. He tried to draw both, but their length threw off his speed.

"**Give it time, lad."** Al's voice echoed in the room. "**Speed is cool, but slow percisin is scarier."** his chuckling laughter echoed. "**Besides, you are trying to quick-draw as a human. Your Dhampher abilities include speed beyond human sight."**

"Hey Al." Harry tried to calm his heart rate. "What are you doing here?"

"**Besides checking up on my ex-wife's heir?"** the humor in the Undead King's voice was warmer than the sun, "**Boss wanted to see ya, and to test your sword skills." **the humor in the voice cooled slightly. "**She and the Witch are three doors east of the great stairs. Do hurry."**

Harry trotted off, and quickly found the room he was directed to. McGonagall was sipping from a tea cup, as Integra had removed her jacket, and was examining swords along the inner wall.

Harry grinned at the tartaned witch. "Don't get too comfortable, Professor. You might change and nap in the sun pools. You might even sprawl."

"Mr Potter!" the scott looked scandalized, "For a witch of my standing…"

"Was thinking of the taby I saw back in september of '91" Harry pecked her cheek, "Nothing more."

"Potter. Show me what skills you have." Integra tossed him a sword…

121

The Raggedy shepherd climbed the hill to his hut. He had made a good profit by selling today. Half his of his ewes were pregnant, and they all had full clean downy coats of wool. The flock-master was so impressed with the flock he brought in today, he was offering a very poor flock for a third of his profits. But our shepherd declined the offer. He had some traveling in his future, but if the 'Old Man' could keep him in mind come late spring early summer, he would work his 'Magic'.

As he shouldered into the Hut, a barn owl hooted. Dropping his cap and gloves on the table, he took the note, offering an Owl Treat to the bird.

It was an Offer of Employment. One Year as Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts. Full pay; he had his ICW stamped Mastery. In fact he was being offered the full years salary in advance… Meals, Housing, and Potion included.

Looking at the owl, "Done… will meet the Headmaster in his office, in three hours."

"Hoo-hoo." the winged out the open window.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter, Scion of Harker

Ch' 05

Isdh

121

Shacklebolt finished the report on Black's Cell, including signing his name on the line, just as the Head Auror leaned on the doorframe.

"You missed a good one, Chief." the Blackman smiled at the smaller man.

"Not really." Rufus grinned like the big cat he resembles. "Turns out Albus had no right to Take Potter, let alone place him with That muggle family. Potter landed on his Feet among Muggle Vampire Hunters. You know the One's the 'Courts and Covens' run to us for protection from?"

"Hellsong" the big black bald brother frowned, "or something like that?"

"Not bad." Rufus tossed Sir Integra's calling card onto the Desk before the Black man. "Hellsing. And now, Potter has joined their ranks. Where is Bones?"

"She went home to sleep. She will be back in the morning." Shack stood to stretch. "The Toad is in the cages, she wanted to be the first to question Black. A newspaper found in Black's cell, Links Fudge to the Escape, so if he enters this office to do anything other than resign, he joins the Toad."

"I am going to have to add Albus to that list." Rufus led the way out of the office to the coffee/tea/cocoa station.

Think 'massive steampunk pipe organ and beverage dispenser'. Add cup, turn dial, pull lever, or push button until the cup is full. It also heated the office during the winter, cooled it during the Summer, and was s'elf' cleaning. As each wizard 'brewed' their needed coffee, they were quiet. Once they were done, they mozied to Rufus's Office.

"Which list?"

"If he enters the Office for any reason…" Rufus sipped his hot brew.

"I am to escort him in a few minutes to reclaim a 'lost lamb' from a 'briarpatch'." King made a face, "Harry Potter. He needs my help reclaiming Potter from the Muggle Vampire Hunters."

"Hellsing, by now, has Legal Authority over the Lad. Any Legal Papers, handed to you by either Albus or Corny, are not worth the parchment they are written on." Rufus sneered over his cup. "The Old man tried to use ole Hagrid and McGonagall to lead the boy out. The boy had a screaming fit, threw Hagrid like a quaffle, over thirty feet. It seems that Evans was not born an Evans to begin with. Albus, decried before 'Mot that the boy needed to be raised by kin when he sealed the Will. The Only way the old man is getting the lad back is to unseal the Will and be Named a guardian."

Kingsley noticed something across the bull-pen. "Let's see just how deep the Stupid is running today." the two most senior males of the DMLE waded into the sea of desks. "Minister. Headmaster." his rich rumble had dropped to a grounding grinding grumble.

"Ah, Gents." Albus perked up. "We have some paperwork for you." The minister held out a couple of sheets of parchment rolled into an official scroll.

Both Aurors sipped their drinks.

"Yeah." Rufus smiled at the two men. "Not going to happen. My gut is telling me that those sheets of parchment are Orders to storm a fortified muggle army encampment. Not. Going. To. Happen."

"Oh!" Kingsly smiled at the men not in red robes. "It gets better." He turned his head to yell over his shoulder. "Runcorn! Proudfoot!" he faced the men before him. "Director Bones has some special… orders regarding you two."

"Sir!" Proudfoot reported. Runcorn just grunted.

"Take these two down to the cells. They can await the pleasure of the Director. Put them next to Umbridge." Kingsley knew Runcorn had a 'hate-boner' for Fudge. But also that he was just professional enough to only enjoy dragging the little guy to the cells. Albus was a shaded figure for both of them, shaded enough that all four were hoping he would try something on the way to the cells.

Fudge swallowed and fumbled the scroll. Rufus watched it with a jaded eye. The scroll landed before a rookie. "Open that, and read it aloud."

The Rookie swallowed, as he did as commanded;

By Pen and Order of The Minister.

Those who read this are here by ordered to retrieve one Harry James Potter by any means.

On this Day, and At this Time,

So Signed;

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic

Co-signed, 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock.

The Rookie dropped the scroll as he reached for his wand to obey the compulsions in the orders.

**Finite**

The Rookie rocked on his heels, before collecting the scroll, and placing it in a plastic bag.

Rufus grinned like the lion who ate the owl. "We will be adding attempted subversion of DMLE personal for private gain." as the two former most powerful men in wizarding britain were led to their cells.

121

McGonagall gave up the idea of getting the drunk half-giant home. The Muggles knew how to drink, and only by being 'the Squad' vs Hagrid, were they able to topple him. They just piled the drunks up, tossed a tarp over them, and let them sleep it off.

She left a Portkey for Hagrid and Potter to use in the morning. She thanked Integra for the tea, and afternoon, before twisting into the either, and appearing at the Gates of Hogwarts. Only bump into an old student of hers. "Mr Lupin."

"McGonagall." He bobbed his head. One part bow, one part submitting to an Alpha. "The Headmaster offered me the Defense position, but I have been waiting at the Gate here nearly an hour."

She flicked her wand, causing the Gates to swing open. "Let's see the invite." Lupin was quick to hand it over, followed by his printed copy of his Mastery. "Okay. I will have the Elves set you up in the DADA classroom. Our last … holder of that position wiped his entire mind. We should have something resembling notes on what the last five years taught. I hope you can craft a years course in a week and a half."

"If you don't mind a creature heavy course, I can give you the list of Books in two to three days." Lupin strode at her heel. He was one of Life's Beta's.

McGonagall cast an eye over the Wizard at her side. "Tomorrow morning. I will write you a cheque against your pay. We do have some standards in attire. Take the Day. look for two books per year. This generation of Lions are battling Snakes in the Halls. I fear the Prewet Twins passed their 'gifts' on to their nephews. Those two could give Black and Potter a real run for their titles."

"Speaking of Potter…"

"Yes, Little Harry is here…" the witch turned to look at the 'Wolf. "But the Old Bastard screwed this pooch but good."

She then called for an elf, to see the Wizard placed in his office.

121

As the Sun fell over London, Harry eased into a basement bedroom. He carried a slightly larger uniforum than the one he wore.

"**Harry? That you?"** the whispered voice spoke from the shadows. "**You smell different."**

"Ah. Yes, I noticed that too." Harry set the pile of clothes on the silk covered bed. "You are now an Apex predator. I am one of the few things that hunt you. You have two options. You can join the rest of your Squad in Death. Or you can join me and the thing that shot you last night, in service to the Queen and God." he pulled a blood bag from a pocket. "Until you attack me, you are the superior creature. The thing that grabbed us last night was what Al calls a mutt. No breeding, all hunger. You, he calls a 'puppy'. Something to train to be useful. I am a half-breed, while he is a pure-blood."

"**How are you a half-breed? While i am … what?"**

"Full blood/pure blood. You were embraced from the Prime Line. Myself, My Vampyre traits were inherited. Because I was born of Mina Harker's Line, certain traits were passed down over the last century." Harry Smiled, showing his longer than normal canines. "Yours come directly from the Dark Master Himself, Vlad Dracula. He goes by Alucard here, and is bound mostly by choice to the Boss. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I think you will like her."

121

A large black dog trotted into the dead silent town square of Cheddar. He sneezed. The air was filled with the stink of rancid blood, fire, carbonized flesh, and freshly turned Earth. He knew that he missed something big. Pup was here when all this hit the fan, but somehow he survived...

He sat and closed his eyes. His Human mind sought for his Core, seeking the strings tied to his soul by magic…

Six threads spun of coloured 'silk' twisted in the void of his soul.

Two were braided together, and tied off with a green knot; Prongs and TigerLily.

One was grey and snapped, dieing slowly as it was cut off, traitor- wormtail

One Bright Blue, the colour of her eyes, fading in the dark… does she live?

One dusty brown, the raggedy ole wolf… next on his list.

One Shocking Green; The Pup! … was to the East!

He shook out his matted fur, and took the M4 at a trot, he had time to make up, in more ways than one.

121

With a look of practiced befuddlement, Albus set about making himself comfortable in his jail cell. Behind his foolish grandfather facade, he was PISSED.

Twice today he had walked in someplace as though he had Power, only to have everything pulled out from under him.

First Potter revealed that he was not an Evans, but Harker. So the last eleven years 'protection' was wasted. All those stupid Muggles did was temper his blade… years before he needed the steel pulled from the fire. Then the Brat shots Fawks before the rutty bird could grab him and flame away. The Brat now had the Firebird, and most likely the beginning of a Familiar Bond. Because he panicked, he left two of strongest backers in the Middle of Enemy Grounds.

When he tried to use his weight in Law Enforcement and Government, his 'dog' turned on him, and before he noticed just how deep he was, someone had lifted his wand… the DeathStick, from his sleeve. Oh he still had a portkey or two, but the cells were shielded heavily against outbound portkeys. Now he was trapped with two other strongest people in the building, and they too were powerless until morning. Bone's orders.

The Toad faced witch was yelling as Fudge was bellowing orders and threats through their bars, and up the stairs, at soundproof doors.

Albus allowed himself a smile as he cast a wandless silence barrier at his bars, and settled in for a nap. At least he now had a reason for avoiding the paperwork piling up on his desk.

121

It was falling dusk when the snowy owl Princess, known as Hedwig ghosted down from the clouds, to the open window of 'Bushy topped female' her Human preferred at the moment.

The Female was sprawled on her belly, her feet waving in the air. Her Master, sprawled on the pillow, on his back.

Hedwig glided to the back of the desk chair. "Ark", to get the Human's attention. {Your Pet is slow tonight.}

Lord Orange, blinked, swished his tail, then yeoned. {Considering what your Pet did to her today, I am pleased she has calmed down.}


End file.
